


It's not just a bit

by jaybyby



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: basically the old dudes see the dream smp and go ????????????????????????????????????, in mind for plot or story or anything? yes, its my world i choose the characters <3, should any of you care? no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybyby/pseuds/jaybyby
Summary: "You know when I thought of my retirement I never thought I'd see, no less partner up, with anything weirder than an egotistical watermelon and big foot, but god fuck me I guess," Sky said out loud, not caring for the weird faces he got from the literal human-sized cat and his squid friend.God he fuckin' hates squids.for if you didn't read the tags: basically the old legends of MCYT notice the DreamSMP's been going Ape Fucking Shit lately and decide to check it out. yknow, for contents sake.also because some people might die. like permanently. and also a lotta kids are getting traumatized. did i mention people might fucking die?(formerly named "Let's just say the elders are.. confused")
Relationships: god i dont even fucking know
Comments: 37
Kudos: 200





	1. im too tired to think of a chapter name <3

**Author's Note:**

> three things!
> 
> ONE! I am not super aware of any drama surrounding these people, so if there is, then FUCK IT ALL who CARES. except for with. like. pewdiepie or cryaotic or whatever
> 
> TWO! a large part of this chapter includes some self insert characters. dont worry! they wont be super big parts of the fic, and they'll only be referenced like once or twice after the beginning of next chapter, so dont worry about having to deal with a buncha overbearing OCs :]
> 
> THREE! this world shares the same rules as the world in my other fic!
> 
> only a few people (aka fourth wall breakers) are aware of their stream chats, everyone elses they just assume are their own subconsciousness telling them shit (more context for this in my other fic)
> 
> if you die, you respawn casually, unless you're heavily psychologically scarred from it, which then leaves you with scars that stick with you forever
> 
> every different server is kinda connected, but kinda not at the same time. dont get your hopes up, im not explaining it.
> 
> everyone is aware of the updates that happen, and the world around them shifts as it happens and theyre given new crafting options. its not exactly that relevant here, but its referenced
> 
> your inventory and crafting options appear in front of you like a screen. you see deaths, chats, whispers, etc through a communicator that you physically Can Not Lose
> 
> enjoy <3

Becoming a celebrity in this world was something most people strived for; at least, as far as Ada- excuse him, _Sky_ was aware. Obviously, this wasn't the case with everyone, but most people he's interacted with either wanted a signature to brag to their friends for extra brownie points, to try to claim to be _his_ friend, or asked for a shout out or whatever to promote their work. 

In the end, he understood it. Being a celebrity is hard work, and after it's all said and done, retirement is _more_ than just earned for.

He never exactly interacted with his fellow legends on this server. He only ever really spoke with a few of them, and everyone else he'd either pass by or share a sentence or two when they all gathered around to greet a new face. Though, nowadays, that wasn't that common.

What he didn't realize, though, was that it was looking.. empty?

Adam walked around the usually bright and populated town, slowly turning his head as he looked upon streets that were barely littered with people here and there. _What the hell was going on?_

He decided to approach some people, shouting a quick "hey!" to warn them about him coming their way. He didn't wanna scare them, since apparently he intimidated a few of the others on the server. As he ran closer, Adam quickly recognized some of the faces speaking to each other, and immediately his shoulders relaxed at the familiarity.

"Baj Canaj! Jerome! How've you guys been?" he greeted happily, smacking Jerome on the back as he walked up on the two. "What the hell's goin' on? Nobody's around!"

"Adam! Hey, hey, check it out, this guys been blowing up recently, he's got more fans than _you_ now, dude!" Jerome showed Adam his screen as the taller man hooked his arm around the shorters shoulder. This guy was.. He snorted, what the hell was his icon? It was just a weirdly drawn white smiley face on a lime green canvas. And he's already at 12 million fans!? What the hell happened!?

Mitch nodded, his own surprised smile forming on his face. "The dude's insane. He's gotten a few world records in different updates already, and he pretty much coined the name 'dream team'. He's cocky, but I guess everyone really likes that now?"

Adam shivered. "Jeez, I _bet_ everyone likes him if he has the guts to go through different updates so many times. Makes me feel like I need to puke every time a few more resources are added," he muttered out, loathing the memories of literally emptying his stomach out the first few updates he'd gone through. After 1.8, everything came way too fast, and it made his head hurt, honestly. The other two nodded in agreement, before something caught Adam's eye on Jerome's screen. "What the hell's a 'DreamSMP'?" he asked, causing Mitch to almost wheeze in laughter as Adam suddenly felt like he said something incredibly stupid. "Damn, Adam! You're really out of the loop, huh? No wonder you haven't heard of this guy yet! The DreamSMP is a server he made with a few other guys, and it's been blowing up recently because of some story they made out of it. Recently these guys got exiled from their own country by the president's past friend, and another dude just joined to give them backup-- I heard he's a piglin."

Adam chuckled along, eyes slightly narrowed and concerned. "Uh, yeah, 'story'. Hold on, I've been outta it for way too long, can you remind me what happened with uhh.. Fuck, what's his face, that minecart guy?"

Jerome cocked an eyebrow. "The Diamond Minecart? DanTDM? The fan-proclaimed 'King of Minecraft'? Didn't his lab get blown u-oooooohhhhh...." realization hit Jerome and, slowly but surely, Mitch as they thought about it for a second. Everyone thought that Dan's villager friend blowing up the lab was just a bit, made for the dramatics of storytelling. None of them had any idea that the guy would quickly show up to this server soon after that, skeletal dog and two pugs in arms, timidly explaining that it wasn't actually a bit, and that he was 'due for retirement anyways'. The guy hadn't even hit 25 yet!

Adam hummed, lips pursed together in a together in a thin line as he nods. "D'ya think that's why everyone's inside? They're preparing for these guys?"

The two other legends took their time to think, before Jerome spoke up. "I dunno.. maybe they're just trying to keep track of them, see if they need to step in in case anything goes wrong?" Mitch nodded afterwards in slight agreement, "I mean, could be both. I heard that Stampy and Pat were heading over there later this week to check up on them. The captain's actually friends with a few of them and wanted to bring some people along just in case, again just from what I've heard."

"Stampy?" Adam halfheartedly questioned, suddenly getting an off look from the two others... scratch that, 'off' didn't even begin to describe the faces they were giving him. "You've.. You've never heard of StampyCat? What about IBallisticSquid? L for Lee? _Sqaishey_?" Jerome's voice became more and more concerned with every (popular? maybe?) name he listed off, and Adam just shook his head tentatively. He really had no clue..

"Jesus christ, man! Hold on, we gotta get you back into the loop-- Jerome, look up Stampy's Lovely World."

* * *

* * *

After a bit of explaining and a _lot_ of hours of lets-play watching, Adam definitely understood where these guys' fame came from. They were family friendly, smart, charismatic, humble.. Stampy almost felt like a dad in the way that he did everything, something that directly combatted Adam's own childish way of approaching things. He was almost afraid of what would come of the two of them being in a room together.

Luckily, he didn't have to wonder for too long. Because he had decided he wanted to check out this whole SMP business for himself, and was now in the same room as the man-- excuse him, _cat_ , himself. And his squid friend. And his duck wife.

...Is that technically interspecies marriage?

"You know when I thought of my retirement I never thought I'd see, no less partner up, with anything weirder than an egotistical watermelon and bigfoot, but god fuck me I guess," Adam said out loud, not caring for the weird faces he got from the literal human-sized cat and his squid friend. The duck just chuckled beside him at the scrunched-up face of her husband, rubbing Stampy's back with her winged hands soothingly.

"Stampy, Squid, I understand we're all not the biggest fan of swearing, but I don't think Sky's ever seen anyone like us before, isn't that right, Sky?" Sqaishey turned to face adam, and he had to resist the urge to turn away. She gave off the vibes of a mom, though her almost-squeaky-but-not-enough-to-be-annoying voice made her seem a lot more friendly than your average strict mother. "Adam's fine," he nodded, before continuing on, "and.. yeah. Literally the closest I've seen are my friends Jerome and Bashur. Never thought that I'd see literal animal people." He chuckled nervously, his first impression wasn't going nearly as smoothly as he hoped it had been.

Stampy just sighed next to Sqaishey, rubbing the top of his head absentmindedly. "I apologize for being so rude, Adam, it's just been.. a little _tiring_ getting prepared for this trip. Let me tell you, I thought I was bad at redstone, but it comes nowhere close to flying. I'm good at landing on my legs, not balancing myself without them!" Stampy sulked, a yawn quickly following his mumbles. The guy seemed tired, which Adam kinda understood. You never exactly had to worry about much here, and seeing this guys personality from his videos, he's probably been taking this all a lot more seriously than he needs to. So he's probably practicing non-stop with the elytras. Adam's been practicing using them in his spare time, seeing as they're stupidly fun to glide in, and it's a lot easier to go in the air when you know as a matter of fact that you're gonna glide to the ground and not fall straight on your face and die. "Yeah, nah, I get it. No worries. So, uh, like I said, can I come along?" he asked, quickly getting to the point of this early-morning meeting.

Stampy's ear flicked as he tilted his head to the side, and Squid (god this is unnerving) spoke up, "What, you wanna come along? Nobody's seen you for the last few years, mate! What's with this sudden interest?"

Adam fought the urge to punch this guy square in the face diligently. "Well, remember Dan?" he quickly said, turning back to Stampy, who nodded solemnly. "Poor fellow.. Barely made it out with his dogs alive! Er, well, half alive," he joked lightly, chuckling a little before going back into his memories. "Took a few weeks to heal up the pugs' burn scars. They got along swimmingly with my wolves, though! Didn't Pat and Jen also bring their pup around at the time?" he turned to Sqaishey and then Squid, watching as they nodded and Sqaishey spoke up with a giggle. "You mean Cloud? The dog that terrified you for no reason other than the fact that it got through some fences?"

Stampy's ears turned a darker shade of orange, and Squid burst out in laughter as he sputtered to explain himself. "He just walked through! It's as if that dog is 90% fur and 10% dog! Where did all of him go!? _Where did it go, Sqaishey_!?"

Needless to say, the rest of the conversation went as you'd expect.

Yes, they allowed him on the trip.

No, he didn't think they would either.

* * *

* * *

The rest of that week had been pretty much as Adam expected it. A few more practice runs with the elytra, packing up some stuff for the trip, and meeting the others coming with him. He had already met the Captain before, and he congratulated the other on reaching 10 million fans. Not even Stampy in all his child friendly and charismatic glory had reached that point, so for CaptainSparklez to get it after so much time and dedication to the job, he couldn't let any recognition go under the rug.

Meeting Pat and Jen was also pretty fun, no matter how weird he found their mannerisms. He acted like a kid, yeah, but he had the feeling that they were running on a 'how do you do, fellow kids?' type of gig. Nonetheless, it seemed to work for them, and talking to them was actually pretty nice.

Same with Dan, who he hadn't actually realized was coming along until a bit later. After asking about it, he found out that apparently the whole explosion thing was an accident. He managed to revive his friend, Dr. Trayaurus, and they're all living together with his pugs in a new lab he built right next to the town. The last thing he thought on the way out was simple. _Someone better remind me to get a room with as good a view as that testing room when we get back._

Then, the day came when they'd all head off, and the plan was simple: Fly a few hours to a public world, spend the night, fly another few hours to Hypixel, rest a bit there in the Captain's housing, and then after that just a few more to the SMP. The main confusion from him was that they wouldn't actually be greeted by the owner of the SMP, that weird smiley-face guy (who he learned was named Dream. Go figure), but instead would be welcomed by someone who actually hadn't even been whitelisted yet, named Philza. 

He hadn't heard of that guy either, which the others in his group came to learn with not much surprise. Apparently he managed to get to the stage where people randomly put 'Minecraft' after your name, so he assumed this guy had some legion of popularity, so he didn't really question it. He was also friends with the Captain, so he assumed this guy was pretty nice.

He kept going over the plan as they made their way to the first world that they'd be spending the night in. It was a pretty simple world, and they'd be staying in a plains village that was built on and occupied by a few people and the other villagers. They weren't celebrities or anything, in fact, from what the Captain told him, they didn't even realize the people who would be staying with them were celebrities. They were just used to people staying the night considering how close their world was to servers like Hypixel and The Hive.

A landing pad was laid out for them all in red and white wool, soft under Adam's feet as he landed on it quickly. With a look around, he could tell that the world was nice and lived in, with farms, stations, and nice builds from multiple aesthetics littering around the area without being too cramped. As the group stepped off, the target-like pad they landed on sunk into the ground, a layer of grass being pushed over it and, frankly, scaring the shit out of him with how fast it happened. 

"Holy _moly_!" Stampy exclaimed excitedly, rushing over to the area and patting on the grass in wonder. "Natural grass and good as new! These fellows must've learned their way around with redstone contraptions, maybe I'll ask them to teach me some tricks during our stay!" Dan quickly walked up to Stampy and hummed in agreement, patting the ground in lines, as if looking for an opening to something underneath. "Really impressive!"

The Captain just chuckled behind him, patting his back as he turned to the others. "Alright, guys! These people are used to others staying here, but that doesn't mean we have the right to trash the place, so just keep that in mind during out stay!"

Adam just huffed, shuffling off his elytra and shoving it into his bag as he looked around, muttering a small 'alright dad' before an enthustiastic "HELLOOOOO!" startled him. The groups heads quickly looked up towards the source, all their eyes finding a figure in the distance walking towards them and waving with a lanky arm. As the figure reached them, he got a better look at their features.. well, at their silhouette, at least.

The person had pitch-black skin with a slight purple hue that reminded him of an enderman, with the only exception being their head, which was pretty much just.. A lemon. A lemon? How did they even talk through that mask? It had no mouth! Though, that did explain why their voice sounded so.. airy and cryptic. Anyways. The lemon mask had a green leaf sticking out from the top, which bobbed up and down with every step they took. They wore a baggy white tank top that had some small plants sticking out of the pocket on the left of their chest, which was tucked into their pale, light blue overalls, with one strap hanging down on their side. They wore no shoes.. for some reason.

The figure stopped shortly in front of them, confusion clear on their face (face?) as they got a good, hard look at the group. "I-- Hello? Wait, hold on, you guys aren't just wearing costumes or something to get a free room for the night, right?" the lemon-heads eyes narrowed at the group, and the Captain shook his head no. "Nope, not at all, uh.." he trailed off, tilting his head at the lemon-person. "Jay is fine. Don't worry about gender, I don't exactly have that," Jay joked, crossing their arms. "Hm.. I'm a little skeptical. You!" they suddenly pointed a finger at Stampy, whos tail shot up in surprise at the sudden attention. "Say your intro, and I'll believe you!"

Stampy quickly got over his nerves, laughing lightly as he stood up and faced the other, who Sky was just beginning to realize was very, _very_ tall. "Oh, really? Alright then, settle down, settle down! Ahem.." the cat cleared his voice, before holding his arms out in a friendly manner, giving his charismatic smile. "Helloooo everybody, this is Stampy, and welcome to another Minecraft lets play video! And another video inside of Stampy's Lovely World!"

You couldn't see Jay's mouth, by Adam could tell that their jaw was probably barely still on its hinges with how wide the lemon masks dot eyes went. "Holy shit, it is you! What the fuck!"

Adam shot out in laughter as Stampy gave Jay the same look that he game Adam the first time they met, barely catching his breath as he let himself fall onto the grassy ground with a thump. "M-My bad, my bad! I just-- I thought you fucking _died_ , man! Nobody's seen you at all for ages! You too, Sky! Wait, do you want me to call you Sky or Adam?" they quickly tried to redeem themself, nodding as Sky wheezed out a quick "Adam's fine" between laughs. 

The start was a bit shaky, but meh, it would work out.

"Alright, you guys will be staying in my spare cottage! Usually visitors would stay in Mal's tower, but she, uh..."

Jay's head turned to a large tower in the distance, which seemed to be barely holding itself up with how many holes were in it. "..I don't wanna talk about that. Anyways, your rooms will all be upstairs, kitchens downstairs, bathroom is right next to it, you literally can't miss it, and the living room is across from the kitchen. We have bells all over the place in case you need to call any of us and don't have time to use your communicators, and there's enderchests in everyone's rooms. You guys have any questions?"

Nobody seemed to have any, except for Pat, who's been surprisingly quiet during the entire thing. "Just wondering, you don't have any mods on this server, do you?"

Jay shook their head no, but chuckled a bit. "Let me guess, because of my lemon mask?" Pat quickly nodded, and Jay chuckled again. "No, there's not. I managed to get Mojang to make an exception for me considering this world's been super helpful for them. 

"What's under the mask, by the way?" Adam asked, not being able to help himself, and Stampy looked like he was about to smack him. Dan glared, before turning back to Jay to apologize for Adam, who just held up a hand to Dan. "Nah, nah, he's fine! Everyone asks that," they chuckled for a bit. "It's just for protections' sake. I'd rather not take it off, but just know that it's not just for the look," they tapped at the lemon.. mask? Helmet? He wasn't sure at this point. "Anyways, I gotta head out! I'm gonna tell Morgan about you guys, so expect a few visitors later. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

The group waved them off, and they all settled into their separate rooms. Adam's gotta hand it to these guys, they handled _everything_. Food, water, showering, space, storage.. he wasn't sure there was any reason to not just settle down and live here. All the rooms were even the same, so nobody had to fight over which one to get. Neat.

A few hours in, and they got a knock at the door. "I got it!" Dan called out to them, which Adam was grateful for, considering he just woke up from a quick nap maybe two minutes ago, and was not nearly coherent enough to interact with people.

After a few minutes of distant conversation and regaining his lucidity, he finally decided to head downstairs and check out what the commotion was all about. Some of the visitors Jay had mentioned apparently arrived, and they were chatting with Dan and Pat in the kitchen over some steaks and apples. They seemed to be pretty young, and Adam suddenly felt kinda bad that these kids had to deal with people checking out their homes every day. Despite that, he headed downstairs.

"Did you just wake up?" one of the visitors asked, and Adam dismissed how blunt the question was because, frankly, he was a little too tired and a little too hungry to care. After a few more minutes of munching on a fresh apple and listening to the muddled conversation around him grow clearer and clearer the more he woke up, he finally decided to look up and see just who they were all chatting with.

It was just two people now, with one wearing mostly greens and blues with an aqua colored mask that covered her mouth, her brown hair tied up in a quick ponytail, and the other being a lot more visibly relaxed, her chin-length curly brown hair freely hanging around her face, wearing a big maroon-red turtleneck and some jeans. The comfortable looking one flicked his forehead the moment he comprehended her hand in front of his face.

"Wh-- Lilith, what the shit?" the shorter girl asked, blinking wildly at the taller girl, Lilith he's assuming, as she pulled her hand back and sipped quietly out of her mug. "His fault for falling asleep midday. I'm guessing this is Adam?" she quipped, setting her mug down and looking at the shorter girl expectantly. "Yeah, that's Adam. _Please_ stop flicking tired people," she pleaded with Lilith, who just chuckled (evilly?) and went back to sipping her mug. The shorter girl hummed in frustration before holding her hand out for Adam, who took it hesitantly-- didn't wanna get flicked again. "I'm Morgan, and this is Lilith!" she introduced herself and her friend, quick and straight to the point. "Adam," he responded tiredly, straightening himself up once he caught sight of another glare from Lilith to the right of Morgan.

"Y'know, you guys haven't met Mal yet," Morgan suddenly hummed, holding her chin up in her open hand. "Oh yeah, Jay mentioned Mal and a tower or somethin', what's up with that?" Pat piped in to ask, chewing his apple absentmindedly as Lilith chuckled and Morgan just sighed. "Dumbass forgot that Withers _explode_ when you spawn them in and decided to spawn one right next to the tower she just finished building," Morgan explained, causing Lilith to just chuckle louder. She _really_ freaked him out. "She's just been working on fixing it lately, so I'm not sure if you guys'll see her today, but she'll definitely be here to see you guys off tomorrow! She actually gets most of the food here, so she's gonna come in the morning to restock and give you guys any more that you might want for the rest of the journey," Morgan continued on to explain, which Dan nodded at attentively. Suddenly, the bell placed at the front door rang, and Lilith quickly grabbed out her communicator. "Oh, we gotta head back, some more people are landing in at the spawn area," she hummed, and Morgan sat straight up out of her seat. "Gotcha! I'm gonna get a head start," Morgan quickly stated, heading to the door and waving a quick goodbye to the three men and Lilith. 

After another sip of her mug, Lilith turned to the others. "She'll be fine on her own, Jay'll greet the new people with her. So, why did you guys need to come here? I don't really know who you guys are that well, but from what Jay and Morg have told me, you're not the type to pair together with, uh.."

She looked at the three.

"..Each other."

Dan piped up, setting down his own glass of water as he began to explain. "Some other guys in an SMP a few worlds down are having trouble, so we're checking it out to try and lend a helping hand."

Lilith placed her cheek on her fist, humming. "The DreamSMP?" She chuckled to herself as she thought about her next words, "Yeah, that places' a wreck from what I've heard. We've actually had a few guys heading there stop by our place already." What the hell? Have people headed there doing the same thing that he and the others were doing? "One of the last people who went was this guy who acted like a total dumbass. You could tell he had no idea what the fuck was going on, and it was actually pretty funny to watch," she continued on to explain, "One of the people before him was my favorite. A real swell guy, I think we got along pretty nice. We had the whole thing going on-- fuck the government, wage potato wars, have ADHD, eat hot chip and lie."

"Wait, potato wars? Isn't that that Technoblade guy? The piglin? Didn't he win like $100k fighting against the owner of the SMP we're heading to?" Pat pointed out, brow scrunched up in concern and slight confusion. "Oh, yeah! Mitch and Jerome told me about him earlier, apparently he's on the revolutions side. If he's for the whole 'fuck the government' schnaz, then I'm not surprised," Adam added on, more than a little scared now that he knows that this guy won _$100k_ in a fight against the owner of this server. If what he heard about Dream is true, then beating him was no laughing matter. If he fought either of them one on one he'd for sure die.

Lilith nodded. "Yep. He was pretty chill, taught me a lot about potatoes and horses."

The girl paused for a second, before sighing. "Look, me n' the gang have met these guys before. It's been a while, since they've all been spending a lot more time on that SMP lately, but I'm pretty sure a lotta them are fucked up in the head. When I say they're for chaos, I mean they're _for fucking chaos._ I think that Tommy kid's waged at least 3 wars at this point." Adam cringed at the number. "If you guys need any backup, or just somewhere to come back to and rest, we're always open. Jay and Morg especially. They're the ones who beat the dragon, got us our elytras n' all that junk. So if you ever need any of us.." She fished her hand into her jeans pocket, grabbing out an old, busted communicator and tossing it to Dan, who caught it and held it to himself carefully. "Call us. We're only a few worlds away."

Suddenly, this Lilith girl hadn't at all felt as creepy as she had when they first met. That was until she smiled at them sweetly and added on, "No promises that I won't come in and start breaking shit, though."

* * *

* * *

Sleeping was a little difficult for Adam, considering the nap he had gotten earlier that day, so there wasn't much hesitation when he decided to slip out of the cottage late at night to just sit in the grass and chill. His life had gone from generally kinda boring, to suddenly 'we're on a journey to keep a bunch of the new generation from fucking killing themselves'. It was chaos.

As he settled into the soft grass, he watched more and more stars become visible in the sky as the sun fully set down the horizon. He would be scared about mobs or something, but considering that there's enough street lights and iron golems to go around, he's pretty sure he's safe. 

He almost dozed off just counting the stars when he heard soft footsteps in the grass next to him. Too late out for it to be a villager, too slow for it to be any mob, not enough feet for it to be a creeper or spider, and not heavy enough for it to be a golem. Must be one of the people occupying the world.

Adam's head lazily tiled to the side as he caught sight of person who approached him. Another girl, seemingly shorter than the other two he met earlier. with a red bob cut and two lime green horns poking out from her head, the same color as her claws and the tail that stuck out behind her. She wore black and red plaid, and a part of jean shorts, with red and black stockings leading into some comfortable looking boots. This must be Mal.

Mal calmly walked over and sat next to him, letting herself relax into the sloped grass and looking up at the stars. "So," she began, quickly (but thankfully not super loudly) breaking the silence that had overcome him for the last half hour, "I take it you've met the others?"

Adam nodded, humming, before remembering Mal wasn't looking at him. "Yeah. They told us you spawned a wither next to your tower?"

Mal scoffed, sighing. "I told them not to tell anyone.. Meh, I should've expected them to anyways," she laughed quietly, fondness in her voice as she spoke. She sounded older than the others.. Maybe she's like, their mom or something? "We'd just keep the world on peaceful, save us the need to get all these lights, but then Jay'd despawn, so we can't exactly do that, y'know?" Adam blinked at that last bit, turning his head to Mal in confusion. "Despawn? They're a mob?" The other nodded her head. "Yeah, enderman. They keep that mask on so avoid from going bat shit when they look at people."

_Huh. That explains a lot._

Silence overcame them again for a short bit, and the two watched the stars carefully, the only noticeable noise being the sound of the wind in the grass. Mal got up after a few more minutes of silence, turning to Adam slowly. "They told me you're heading to the DreamSMP. Be careful out there, alright? Had more than a few people come all the way over here just to get away from the chaos of that place."

Adam nodded in response, humming at the girl. "Yeah, will do. Thanks for the heads up. And for, uh, letting us stay here n' shit."

Mal just smiled at him, nodding. "Any time. See you all in the morning."

"Yeah, see you in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i!! accidentally refreshed the page before saving, so i deleted the first like 200 words on accident :') so im starting over on this chapter. if it feels a lil rushed, then that's why................my b
> 
> anyways! the gang departs from the world they took a pitstop in, and they head to Hypixel, where they meet a few new and interesting faces

Adam sat in the kitchen, lazily munching on an apple as he waited for the others to get ready. The Captain was talking with Dan and Mal upstairs, and Stampy and Pat seemed to be talking about something outside, their hushed voices making him curious, but not so much that he'd go and interrupt them just to know what it was. 

Honestly, he was feeling a lot more relieved today. After around half a day of flying, some rest and a good nights sleep in a comfy bed was exactly what he, and he's assuming everyone else, needed, especially considering the stakes they were dealing with at the moment. A bit earlier, when Mal had arrived at the house, Adam managed to ask her a few questions that he was curious about, and the answers rang in his head, considering that it's really the only conversation he's had that morning so far.

Jay's an enderman, which means no easymode for this world, or else they'll respawn.

Other people are the same as Jay, sentient mobs. Which also means that potentially there's a world where there's a sentient Ender Dragon. Terrifying.

Yes, Mal did accidentally spawn a wither next to her tower. She earned herself relentless teasing ever since.

They were all young, but had easily gotten used to the constant visits. It sorta became like a job for them, and the payment was always good (though, apparently they didn't charge if it was an emergency.)

As he thought over these answers, he heard the three upstairs coming down, and the Captain clapped his hands together loudly, commanding the attention of everyone around. "Alright, gang! We're heading to the launchpad in five, everyone have all their stuff?" he asked, earning a few responses of confirmation from the others around him. Satisfied with the answer, he went back to talking with Mal and Dan, and Adam picked up his bag and headed outside.

"Mornin', Pat. Mornin', StampyCat," he greeted the two holding his hand up to them as he walked on over, thankful for the wood overhead covering them from the sun. He _would_ enjoy the warmth, but his eyes hadn't quite adjusted to the light yet, so a covering was more than nice for him. "Good morning, Adam," Stampy greeted him back with a small smile on his face. "Would you just _look_ at all of this? An entire world of fascinating redstone contraptions and builds as far as the eye can see! It reminds me of my Lovely World, with just a _hint_ more childlike wonder in it!" he spoke with pride, as if he had watched the world be built from the ground up. Pat nodded in agreement next to Stampy. "Mhm. It's been a while, but it reminds me of the parkour worlds me and Jen would visit when we were big. You forget how creative people can get, y'know? It's nice to see."

Adam could only agree. Every build that he's seen by others has always surprised him with every little detail they put in, and this world is no exception. He wonders if the SMP they're about to visit has similar builds. Towns, markets, towers, farms, homes..

It gives him a little hope in the void of nerves that's been eating at him since they started the journey.

* * *

* * *

"Be careful about the winds!" Jay shouted out to them from a while away, ready to hit the lever that would give them a gust of wind to send them off. "And if you need any help, call us! We have guilds at Hypixel who will help you guys until we get there!"

Adam doubted that they'd need reinforcements, but he appreciated the offers anyways. "Yeah! Thanks, guys!" he shouted back to them, a small smile finding its way on his face as Jay gave him a big thumbs up.

"Ready when you are!" Captain called to them, allowing for his bug-like wings to begin to flutter from under his elytra. Jay began counting from near the lever as everyones own wings began to flutter themselves.

Counting down from ten, Jay hit the lever the second that they hit one, and Adam whooped as the pad under them suddenly sent a gust of air to their wings, similar to the rockets they kept with them to keep afloat, and they were pushed high into the sky to over the limit.

He looked down and waved at the four kids as they sent the group off, yelling a "THANKS GUYS!" to them as they waved them all off. "GOOD LUCK!" he hear one of them respond, and he shouted back a loud "WE WILL!" before focusing in on his flight again. 

He looked ahead to see everyone, especially Stampy, was giving him these _faces_. What the fuck--

"Awwww," the Captain cooed at him, causing his face to go red as he realized what happened. "Wh-- no! No, I'm not farming aws, stop that!" 

The group just laughed as they flew on, using their fireworks every once in a while to keep to the skies as the sky world of Hypixel came into the distance.

* * *

* * *

There didn't seem to be much trouble as they approached the sky island, the group using vanish commands in order to keep themselves out of the views of regular people passing by. They didn't want to cause a panic, and having a swarm of people coming at them was the last thing that they needed on a trip as urgent as this.

A small twist of concern made Adam's stomach sick, and-

"Shit--" the Captain spoke out suddenly, causing panic to sprout in the group, still in the air and heading to the main lobby. Adam was about to ask what was wrong before he was hit with a sudden strong gust of wind, knocking him out of his flying pattern and causing his wings to flap uselessly as he began spiraling down. It was difficult to see where he was going, but from what blur he did see, the group seemed to be knocked in a similar direction to him. If they landed anywhere, they'd be landing together-- what luck.

After what felt like hours of falling, Adam's adrenaline died down, and he realized he was halfway into a pond. A pond? Does Hypixel have ponds?

He grumbled in exhaustion as he gripped his head, patting himself down to make sure he had all his stuff. Luckily, his bag fell off of him before he landed in the water, so it was sitting dry a couple yards away. His wings, though.. He's pretty sure they're gonna have to pair them up, _yeesh_. 

"WH-- _MY BUILD_! I LITERALLY JUST FINISHED THAT, MAN!" a sudden panicked voice sparked up, causing Adam himself to panic, which in turn caused him to sit up suddenly, before reeling down as he bumps the top of his head right into something hard and sturdy. He rubbed the area he bumped his head in before looking up, trying to find the source of the voice that just yelled at him for-- wait, what did he do? The guy said something about his... oh.

Adam pushed himself out of the pond to finally get a good look at what happened.

_Geez, we just fucked this guys build up, huh?_

A nice looking dark oak home stood on top of a lake, with a dock that seemed to be half bui-- actually wait, no, that's probably what he broke.. half _broken_ , sticking out of the home and standing over the lake. "Uh.. Ssssorry..?" he apologized in slight confusion, turning to see the guy who yelled at him just a second ago.

The guy in question wasn't even a guy-- or maybe he was? Adam wasn't entirely.. sure. Their voice sounded wobbly and warped, kinda like Jay's, but not as much, and when they made eye contact the other looked away uncomfortable, despite being so eager to confront him only a moment ago.

Half their face was black, the other part white. Adam couldn't tell where their face stopped and their hair began, other than the shade that some loose strands casted over their face. They wore a crown, encrusted with small gems along it the center of it, and a pair of dark sunglasses hung loosely from their half-black half-white suit. They were.. really fucking tall. This kid was really fucking tall what the _fuck_.

_Another enderman maybe? But we made eye contact for a second-- half enderman? Fucked up code?_

He snapped out of his trance when he realized the kid was side-glaring him.

Adam held his hands up in defense, "Jeez, I said I'm sorry! The winds kinda fucked us up--"

_Wait. Us. FUCK SHIT HOLD ON--_

Adam's mind raced a hundred miles an hour, realizing, oh fuck. Where are the others.

* * *

* * *

He usually doesn't swear but god does he _want_ _to_. These guys just came in and completely smashed his dock! AND one of them landed in his garden and smashed all his crops! What the heck!

As Ranboo watched the other's eyes widen with panic, he took note of his appearance. He didn't know Hypixel personally, but since he had _some_ semblance of relevancy he was sure that the owner would listen if he reported this guy. And the others, if he can find them before they dip. How did they even get here? Ranboo's house is on private..

Then he spotted the mans ambulent, and memories of idols and stars flashed into this vision. That was rare, considering his memory was so.. yeah. But still. There's no way.

There's no fu— There's no way. No.

"You're SkyDoesMinecraft!" he shouted suddenly in realization, long, gloved finger pointing at Sky accusingly. "Holy crap, you're actually Sky! Nobody else has that amulet! Those clothes! Those _glasses_! Well, wait, no, I do, b-but wait! What are you doing here!? What did you do to my build!?"

Sky focused his attention on Ranboo again and he made eye contact for a second before adjusting his gaze slightly to the side. Eye contact made his skin crawl and his teeth sharp.

"Kid, I don't know who you are, yes I'm Sky, but you need to tell me if you saw anyone else land here, alright? It's really fuckin' important," Sky spoke quickly, urgently, and Ranboo almost didn't catch his words. "L-..Language," he murmured out quietly. "Yeah, yeah I saw some others land. Some cat dude landed in my garden-- wait, hold on you gotta tell me though! What's going on!" he pleaded, forcing himself to make eye contact despite how much his stomach churned for it.   
  
"Long story high stakes yadda yadda yadda _lead me to them_."

Ranboo flinched at the snap in his voice and once again turned his gaze away before he could puke. He quickly warped to where he saw the cat land, before remembering that Sky didn't have ender abilities and warping back, physically leading him to the other and trying to ignore the confused and nervous gaze he got from Sky for it.

God, he never thought he'd actually meet this guy, and now that he is, the first thing they did was fight! You suck, Ranboo! You had one chance and you blew it!

He mentally shook the angry voices away before reaching the garden, whimpering miserably as he looked upon squashed melons and pumpkins, scattered seeds, and a knocked over chest, which poured all his carrots and potatoes onto the soil. Great.

The real star of the show was the large cat that laid in the middle of it, seeming to try and get his grip. Weren't cats supposed to land on all four legs?  
  
"Stamp- Stampy! Hey, man, come on" Sky quickly approached the other and got on one knee, helping guide the other up as his tail swirled nervously and confused behind him. "Oh dear.. We really should've heeded those warnings, shouldn't we have?" the cat, Stampy (Ranboo recognized that name, but couldn't pin where it was from) slurred out quietly, shaking his head as his ears flicked nervously, attempting to get a better grasp on his surroundings.

"Yeah, cat. We really should've. Help me find the others, alright?" Sky spoke to Stampy slowly, his voice much calmer than how he spoke to Ranboo.

It kinda sucked that Sky only talked to Ranboo that way, as if he personally screwed him over instead of the other way around.

Stampy nodded his head, glancing up and, once again, making eye contact with Ranboo, who, _once a-freaking-gain_ , turned his gaze to the side.

_I'm gonna be sick._

"Oh, hello there!" Stampy spoke up to him, tilting his head curiously as Ranboo avoided his gaze. "Are you alright? I believe these crops were yours.. I apologize for trampling on them all," Stampy continued. Ranboo felt inclined to forgive him, especially with such a quick and sincere apology, but he was still confused as heck.

"It's no problem.. Why are you guys here, though?" he asked, tapping a finger at his side anxiously, his foot tapping and eyes moving left and right. "Oh, it's a long story, but we're checking in on an SMP close to Hypixel, and we needed to make a pit-stop here!" Stampy explained, which Ranboo was relieved about, finally having something to go off of in his quest to piece together the puzzle that is figuring out whatever the heck's going on.

He nodded his head. "Alright, uh.. I-I'm Ranboo," he finally introduced himself, holding a hand up timidly to wave but not offering it out to shake. He was already stressed as it is, he didn't need to warp off the sky island the second that he makes skin contact with this guy.

"Well hello there, Ranboo! My name is Stampy, and I'm sure you already met Sky," he introduced himself back, which Ranboo nodded to. "Uh, yeah. Cool. Are you guys looking for others, or is it just you two?" he asked, wanting to know if there were any other players on his plot.

"Yes, in fact, there are! Three of them to be exact! Our friends Captain, Pat and Dan!"

WH—

**_CAPTAINSPARKLEZ, POPULARMMOS AND THE DIAMOND FREAKING MINECART???_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo time :]


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After calming down a little, Ranboo helps Adam and Stampy reunite with the rest of their group, and also makes the decision (non-negotiable) to come with the others to the SMP. i mean, he does know some of the people there. kinda.
> 
> guess the day that they get to the SMP? ill give you a hint, first word starts with t and ends with e, second word starts with e and ends with n

"Where the hell did he go?" Adam asks as he sees confusion and panic cross Ranboo's face, before he suddenly disappears in a cloud of warped smoke. Yep. Definitely an enderman.

"Watch your language, that was obviously a child," Stampy halfheartedly lectures, standing himself up straighter as he looks around. "I'm sure the others landed around here somewhere.. we should begin looking." Adam nods in agreement with Stampy, but practically jumps against the other as Ranboo warps back in front of them with a determined look on his face. 

_He has to stop fucking doing that._

"I'VE MADE A DECISION!" he announces loudly, making Stampy wince, his ears flicking uncomfortable with the volume. Ranboo eyes the ear for a second before realizing. "O-Oh, my bad! I was saying I made a decision! The SMP you guys are talking about is the DreamSMP, right?" he questions, to which the two nod in confirmation. "That's what I thought! I'm friends with one of the people there. The only reason I haven't been able to join and help her out is because I'm not whitelisted yet. But I'm guessing you guys aren't either, right? Which means you have a way to get in without Dream whitelisting you?"

Again, they nod in agreement. "You're a smart kid, I'll give you that," Adam mumbles observingly, "but I don't think it's a good idea. You probably won't be safe there."

Ranboo gives him a look, and Adam immediately realizes that this kid isn't going to take no for an answer. "Which one of us can warp? Yeah, that's what I thought. I'll look around and find your friends, give me a second!"

"W-Wait--" Adam tries to stop him before the kid is off, once again leaving behind smoke. Next to him, Stampy chuckles. "For someone so not-family friendly, you sure do care about children." Adam turns his head to the side in slight embarrassment. "Look, I just don't want anyone to get hurt. I have a kid of my own, so.." Stampy sighs in response, "Whatever you say, Mr. Minecraft. Oh, look!"

Before either of them could realize it, three bodies were piled on top of each other, all groaning in discomfort, with a very prideful Ranboo standing behind them with a big smile on his face. Adam could tell just from that alone that this was supposed to be the kids way of saying 'did I prove to you I could help? Can I come along now?' to which Adam just sighed. "Ask the Captain, not me," is all he responds with, to which Ranboo bends down, tries to figure out which one is the Captain, and picks the guy up quickly, setting him on his feet and holding out his hand to him. The Captain almost falls over, but blinks a few times and gets his grip on his surroundings. From what Adam can see, he has a bunch of cuts and scrapes on his arms, and a few leaves sticking out of his hair. He must've landed on a tree. "..How did you do that," is the first thing he asks, looking at Ranboo's hand nervously before going to shake it. "Enderman genes! Can I come with you?"

Quick and straight to the point. Wow.

"Wh-- Woah woah woah woah hold on, come with us? Kid, who even are you?" he asks, to which Ranboo visibly deflates a little. "Oh, uh, I'm Ranboo! I'm an up and coming legend! Adam and Sssstampy? Yeah his name is Stampy.. Adam and Stampy told me you guys were heading to the DreamSMP? I'm friends with someone there! Niki! So I want to help out! Can I come along?"

The Captain looks at the pile of two below him, back to Adam and Stampy, giving a 'should I?' look to them and getting a shrug from Adam and a thumbs up from Stampy. "I.. suppose so..? Let me fill you in with what we're dealing with while those two, uh, wake up."

With that, The Captain clasps a hand on Ranboo's back and guides him a bit away, leaving Stampy and Adam to check in on Pat and Dan. Squatting down next to them, Adam knocks on Pat's head a few times. "You alright, man?" he asks casually, as if this were a normal everyday occurrence, which at this point it seems like it soon might be. When Pat didn't respond, Stampy lightly shoved Adam aside. "Let me show you something," he said calmly, holding his paw in a fist except for what should be the pointer finger, which is half-bent. Stampy takes the finger to the middle of Pat's collarbone and presses down on it for a few moments, going up and down before Pat launches up with wide eyes, hissing. "OW! DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK!?" he yells at the dulling pain in his collar. "A simple method to see if an unconscious person is alright, or to wake them up!" Stampy explains happily, to which Adam slowly backs away from him in response to. The fact that this happy-go-lucky cat just made Pat literally yell out in pain is.. concerning. To say the least. He would _not_ want to be unconscious next to this guy. Stampy proceeds to quickly scoot over to Dan and perform the same method, getting a similar but slightly calmer response. By the time they have Dan and Pat filled in, the Captain comes back with Ranboo in toll, looking a little less confident in himself now, but still determined.

"Alright, guys, he's coming with us. Dan, Pat, this is Ranboo. He knows some people on the server and had a slight idea of what was going on before I told him more, so don't worry about explaining stuff to him." Pat gave him a confused but accepting 'heya!' and a wave, and Dan gave a slightly less optimistic wave, but still greeted him acceptingly nonetheless. "I think at this point we can all see our elytras are broken, and Ranboo doesn't even have one, so I'm gonna call Hypixel and see if they can help us out here."

* * *

* * *

Despite being one of the most known people in the literal universe, Adam somehow never met Hypixel. The dude was really nice, honestly, and they supplied the group with wings by going into gamemode and simply grabbing some out for them. They even put on unbreaking VI and protection VI, which would definitely be helpful if they were shot down. They said one last thing to the Captain, then to Ranboo, before waving them off and teleporting out, probably to work on games and stuff.

After that, they had a small snack due to Ranboo having an infinite supply of food on his plot, and before they knew it they were set off again, flying with the wind currents to the DreamSMP.

* * *

* * *

Confusion spread to Adam's face when he spotted a small sky island right outside of the SMP, but he realized what was happening as he saw another person on said sky island. He wore a long, baggy dark green overcoat, wearing a lighter green yukata underneath it and wooden sandals (wouldn't those be uncomfortable? Well, if the dude can fight in them..). On his wrists he wore black bracelets with a red hardcore HP symbol on each one. His bucket hat was lined with white and green, and he had slightly long blond hair that was tied into a neat little ponytail in the back. His elytra, though.. it almost looked like it was a PART of him. Weird.

The group landed on the island, and the guy, who Adam assumed was Philza, looked at them before eying Ranboo suspiciously. "He knows some people. He's gonna help us out," the Captain quickly explained, which Philza luckily took as a good answer. "Alright. I already managed to get more than enough passes for us. Set your spawns on the beds over there and then we'll head in. I already blocked our IPs from all the members, so they won't see us join the world on their communicators."

It was hard to tell, but Adam could slightly hear that Philza's voice was slightly strained, as if he had more to say, but didn't think it was the right time. The group quickly set their spawn on the island and Philza seemed to activate something, because suddenly the entire island went completely invisible.

"Just to make sure Dream doesn't destroy it," Philza explains in response to their confused faces. With that, he takes a few steps back, before getting a running start and jumping off what Adam assumes is the edge of the island and into the SMP. Quickly, the Captain follows, and before he knows it its just him and Ranboo. The kid looks completely shocked, confused as to why the hell they all just jumped, before Adam pat his back and smirked. "You'll get used to it."

And with that, he jumped straight off the island and joined the SMP.

* * *

* * *

_**TW: death, corpses, destruction, and generally disturbing themes.** _

_**there will be a ** before and after each paragraph that has these themes in them. after each of these paragraphs there will be a small summary explaining what transpired in said paragraphs so that those who are uncomfortable with these themes don't miss out on the story.** _

_**this is a reminder to go grab a glass of water, and to please try to take care of yourself. i read all of your comments and they all mean the world to me. thank you for reading <3** _

* * *

* * *

Surprisingly, what he saw of the SMP so far was actually kind of calming. Philza handed the group some potions of invisibility, so now they were all simply walking around the SMP. Adam stepped on something, which crunched under his feet, and he bent down to pick up a piece of paper.

In messy handwriting, it read:

_You are cordially invited_

_to the MANBERG festival of democracy_

_Our great President Schlatt has alowed us the honour of hosting a wonderful event to celebrate the removal of tommy and wilbur from our great nation_

_you have been invited due to your continued support of our nation and your wonderful personality_

_16th of October 2020_

_at 1pm EST_

_We hope you can make it_

A large bronze stamp with a rose stuck to the right of the paper, with a large smiley face and a small "Tubbo" written under it was to the left. The handwriting matched that of the rest of the paper, so he assumed that it was the same kid who wrote the paper. What was up with the spelling..? Whatever, he won't judge. From what he's heard, this kid has been put under a lot of stress from this Schlatt guy, so Adam won't hammer him on his spelling. He got a tap on his shoulder and Stampy whispered "Put that down, people will see you," to him before he remembered oh, yeah, they're supposed to be invisible, and dropping the paper back onto the ground, where it got taken away with the wind. October 16th.. Hm.

"Hey, Cap, what day is it?" Adam tapped the Captain's shoulder, and he hummed. "The 16th, why?"

Adam's stomach dropped.

Suddenly, the group stopped as a loud commotion was heard from the area that they were heading to. It was cheerful at first, before quickly turning into something more dreadful. Despite the groups' anxious whispering at him to come back, Adam booked it to the sound, and his eyes widened at the sight.

******

A child was stuck in what looked to be a big, yellow concrete box, his hands pushed against the sides uncomfortably in the cramped space. There was a fence in front of him.. he couldn't get out.

In front of him stood three people: A man in a suit with large horns and goat ears, with a small tail sprouting out from his lower back, another man in a suit with small yellow wings sprouting out from behind it, and lastly.. a piglin.

Technoblade.

With a firework in a crossbow aimed at the child.

There stood countless people in front of the stage, a few he recognized, a few he didn't. Dream was nowhere to be found. Nor was Tommy, nor was Wilbur. Wait, no, there's Tommy, looking down at the stage as if he were about to scream.

Why wasn't anyone _doing_ anything? Why were they all just sitting there!?

Adam was about to scream to the kid before suddenly Technoblade pulled the trigger of his crossbow, and the firework stabbed itself into the childs chest, and he went off with a bang. Adam screamed at them all to GET UP AND FUCKING DO SOMETHING before Techoblade turned and shot the other two on the stage, before turning and shooting at all the people in the crowd. Not a single one of them remained living. Their corpses littered the ground in small holes created by the firework blasts, burning and bleeding out and lifeless as they disintegrated into smoke, but he ignored them in favor of those still living. Adam ran down the stairs as he watched Tommy ender pearl to the stage, slashing at Technoblade with a netherite sword before ripping the fence off its hinges and grasping at what Adam assumed was his friend. Technoblade ran away, and Adam's potion wore off as he ran to the stage. Tommy looked up at Adam, eyes wide and scared, growling at him, before just picked Tommy and his friend up and ran the fuck away.

\--

After a few more minutes of running, Adam found a castle accented with rainbow designs and a rainbow flag and decided fuck it, he doesn't know anywhere here, he might as well choose the castle to hide in.

As he ran into the large structure he spotted a throne and quickly ran to it, setting Tommy on the ground and his friend on the throne. It had a comfortable looking cushion, so it was probably the best place he could be at the moment. Adam was immediately shoved away by Tommy, who once again clutched his friend and weeped. It.. God, it broke his fucking heart. As he got a better look at the kid Tommy was clutching, he could spot a few features. Ram horns and ears, just like the man in the business suit, and his arm... 

_Oh god._

Adam placed two hands over his mouth to keep himself from puking.

_Where is his arm._

Adam reached into his bag, scrambling around for any items he could grab, and he threw Tommy off of his friend as he shoved an enchanted golden apple into the kids mouth. Tommy was about to complain, before he saw his friend chewing and swallowing painfully, letting out an obviously agonizing wheeze as tears pricked at the edges of his eyes. Adam sighed in relief as the kids arm closed up in a strange lump-- better than bleeding out painfully. Even his burns, which were scattered across his body and covered half of his face, seemed to at least look as if they had healed over time. Adam hung his head low as the boy began to cry. "What the fuck. What the fuck did I get myself into. I gotta get you guys outta here--"

******

Summary: Adam just witnessed what happened at the festival, which went as it did in canon, but at the end when Tommy was on the stage with Tubbo, Adam ran in, grabbed them both, and ran. He ran to Eret's castle, gave Tubbo an enchanted golden apple (Tubbo was left without an arm and burns scattered across his body- these details will be important later in the story), and now he's realizing how grave the situation is.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Tommy shouted from his side, and Adam took note of his British accent. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!? WHY DID YOU HAVE AN ENCHANTED GOLDEN APPLE!? ARE YOU WORKING FOR SCH--" 

Before he could get another word out, the kid began coughing roughly from his place on the throne, and Tommy rushed to him, sitting the kid up and cradling the boys head in his hands. "Tubbo-- Big man, shit, are you alright? Just get it out, big man," he mumbled softly to the other, voice laced with urgent concern. Adam nodded from in front of Tommy and who he now knows is Tubbo. "He might have inhaled some smoke from the fireworks. Best thing to do would be to kill him to reset his--" 

"N-no.." Tubbo wheezed out, voice scratchy and hoarse. "Please, I don't want to die, please.."

Adam's heart broke at that, and he just realized that this was the kid who made that invite. An invite to a festival he helped make. A festival which ended up being his execution. God, he needs to get them the fuck out of here.

"It's alright, kid, I'm not gonna kill you, I won't even touch you if you're not okay with it," he reassured the other boy, trying to hide his quickly growing rage. Adam jumped and drew a netherite sword he picked up on the way there when he heard a pair of panicked footsteps running into the castle-- fuck, it's probably someone looking for them. 

"Silence your communicator," he urged Tommy and Tubbo as he began hearing pings of messages coming from them. They tried to protest, but an angry _now_ got them to shut up and silence their devices.

He noticed a few people running into the doorway and quickly tried to see what they had. One of them wore full netherite, with a netherite sword in hand and a bag that seemed to be full of.. pumpkin pies? The other only wore a netherite chestplate, but wore a royal cloak around it with a golden crown on his head. The fully equipped one was a creeper. _Fuck_ , he was underprepared.

His stance grew wider as the creeper spotted them and pointed them out to the other, who Adam realized was also wearing sunglasses.. who wears sunglasses with a crown? Whatever, the two quickly ran over and Adam nudged himself forward at them a bit threateningly. "Back off," is all he said, pupils small behind his own pair of sunglasses. The creeper seemed to realize how hellbent Adam was on protecting the two kids, and slowly lowered his sword, nudging the other to do the same, which he did with a bit of hesitation. "We're not here to hurt you," the creeper spoke, and Adam was almost surprised at how normal his voice sounded. "We saw you run in here with them and wanted to help."

"Fuck off, Eret," Tommy spoke, and Adam turned to him with a slight glare before turning to the two who rushed in. "Your name Eret?" he asked the creeper, netherite sword still held up and ready to attack if necessary, and the creeper shook his head no. "I'm Sam, this is Eret. Tommy, we s--" Adam interrupted Sam, "I'm asking the questions here. Kid, should I trust them?" he tilted his head back to Tommy, eyes still glued to the creeper, and he heard Tommy hum from behind him. "Sam can stay."

"You want Eret to leave, too?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a no. Say when you want him to leave and I'll make him."

He heard clothes shift behind him, and assumed it was Tommy moving Tubbo around as he focused his attention back on Sam and Eret. "I'm Sky. What the fuck is going on here?" is the first thing he asks, wanting an explanation for why he just watched a child almost get murdered in a fucking horrible looking way. "That was the Manburg fest-- well, it was _supposed_ to be the Manburg festival. Tubbo was.. well, he was a spy, and Schlatt had Technoblade execute him for it."

What the fuck? None of that made sense.

"Why the fuck is Tubbo a spy? Who is he a spy for? Why would _Technoblade_ execute him, I thought that guy was against Schlatt?" he asked, and Sam tried to fill him in as much as he could.

Manburg, previously called L'Manburg, was having a festival in order to celebrate what the president of Manburg, Schlatt, was calling a new era. They were all having fun-- there were games, booths, you name it, and Tubbo was giving his speech before Schlatt interrupted and revealed that he knew Tubbo was a spy, and had Technoblade, who was the only one in the revolution to be invited, execute him publicly to set an example. Adam knew about the whole Technoblade trying to kill Tubbo thing, but it all just made his head hurt, honestly. So, he turned to Eret. "Why doesn't Tommy like you?" he asked. He doesn't actually _know_ if Tommy doesn't like Eret or not, but from the whole 'fuck off Eret' thing, it was easy to assume.

Eret sighed next to Sam. "During the War of L'Manburg, I betrayed the revolution and allowed for the DreamSMP to ambush them. I'm now King of the SMP," he quickly explains, shame apparent in his voice. Adam nodded, "Noted. Where do I take these guys? If you're King, then this is probably your castle, which means this is SMP territory. I need to get these two out of here," he nudged his head towards the two behind him. Tommy was still glaring at Eret, while Tubbo was slightly sat up next to him, seeming to try and get a grip on his surroundings. He hadn't noticed his arm yet.. Adam'll use that to his advantage for now.

"Follow me," Eret backed up a few steps, before Tommy yelled "FUCK OFF, ERET!" again at him, and the man visibly curled in on himself. Sam sighed. "I'll take you guys to Pogtopia. That's where the revolution is based at."

Adam nodded, backing up to the others and trying to pick up Tubbo before Tommy audibly growled at him and picked up Tubbo instead, carrying the shorter boy on his back as he stood up. That'll work.

* * *

* * *

Yelling could be heard from underneath the stone they stood on as they entered the small cave of dirt in the mounting. Sam waved them off, giving them a small 'good luck' before blocking up the doorway and heading off again, probably back to Manburg. Or is Sam part of the SMP? Fuck, he should've asked. Whatever. Adam remained in front of Tommy and Tubbo as he headed down the stairs, only to find multiple people trying to rip Philza off of a tall, lanky man in a trench coat as Philza held an iron grip on the man's turtleneck collar, yelling at him in a way that made Adam cringe. This was obviously not the same Philza that led them into the SMP coldly.

" _WHAT THE **HELL** IS WRONG WITH YOU, WIL!? YOU HAD **EVERYTHING**! YOU HAD YOUR **COUNTRY** , YOU HAD YOUR **PEOPLE** , AND NOW THAT YOU DON'T, YOU'RE TRYING TO **TAKE IT ALL DOWN WITH YOU**!? DID YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO **TUBBO**!? TO YOUR **BROTHERS**!? AND YOU DRAGGED **TECHNO** INTO IT AS WELL!? DID YOU NOT SEE HOW FUCKING **TERRIFIED** HE LOOKED ON THAT STAGE!?_"

"Philza, please!" a girl pleaded from next to Philza as he slammed the guy, probably Wilbur, onto the wall again. "ANSWER ME, MOTHER FUCKER!" Philza yelled again, and Wilbur began to laugh. It was a small, quiet laugh, before it turned into something louder, more demented. Everyone, especially Tommy and Tubbo, looked terrified.

"It's MY L'manburg, Phil! My unfinished symphony, that I must finish! If I can't have it, _no one_ can, can't you see!?"

The Captain managed to successfully rip Philza off of Wilbur before noticing the three on the stairs. "Adam!" he yelled out in relief and anger, before gasping quietly at the sight of the two boys behind him. "Fuck-- bring them down, we all need to talk."

* * *

* * *

Despite being healed from the enchanted golden apple, Niki (who he learned the name of from Ranboo, who's apparently her little brother?) wanted to wrap up some of Tubbo's wounds. "They're still sensitive to infection," she explained to him calmly when he asked. She kinda scared him, actually. Like Philza, she seemed like she was holding back, but despite the other, she remained calm and quiet during the entire situation. He hoped he wasn't around for her snap.

He walked up to Tommy as he was yelling at Technoblade and Wilbur. "What do you want to happen about it, Tommy!?" Wilbur yelled at the younger, who seethed, "I want him to get the hell out of here!" Tommy yelled back even louder, pointing at Technoblade, and then to the staircase. "He betrayed us, Wilbur! He tried to fucking kill Tubbo! Look at his ARM!"

Tommy gestured to Tubbo, who sat down with Niki on a stone as she wrapped around his burnt leg with some soft bandages. Tubbo gulped as he struggled to speak, but managed to coarsely, "I forgive him, Tommy." 

This kid must have a heart of gold to forgive the piglin for what he did. Tubbo looked down at his arm sadly, biting his lower lip as tears formed at his eyes again. The Captain sighed next to Tommy, and turned to Wilbur, Techno and Philza again. "What a family reunion, huh?" he spoke, trying to bring some humor to the situation, before cringing slightly as it just made things more awkward. Stampy suddenly walked down the staircase, announcing himself with a cheerful but still controlled "I'm back!" as he descended the cold steps, basket full of apples and carrots in hand. "We're fine on food," Techno spoke up, before Stampy shushed him. "Quiet, child! Baked potatoes isn't nearly enough for a balanced diet!" 

He placed the basket down next to Tubbo, and Adam turned to him. "Where's Pat and Dan?" he asked, a little concerned, which was completely fair considering what just happened-- it all happened so _quickly_ , too.. he's pretty sure he's still in shock, considering how stiff he is and how easily jumpy he became compared to a few hours ago. "They're out getting meat; we're all going to be having a decent dinner, for once, so we can all calm down and discuss our next plan of action! Tommy, can you please help me dig out a room to eat in?"

Tommy looked surprised at the offer, and was about to decline before Tubbo and Niki shot him a look, and suddenly he was grumbling in frustration as he pulled out his pickaxe and walked with Stampy to somewhere else in the ravine. Adam turned to Philza, who's been quiet for the last 10 minutes at this point. "So.. 'family reunion,' are you guys related?" he asked. Wilbur spoke up, despite the fact that he was probably the person who people wanted the least to talk right now, "He's our dad. Me, Techno and Tommy are his kids, and Tubbo's adopted, so he's not exactly that important right now."

The entire room went quiet with rage in the air, and Niki seethed at the guy. "What was that, Wilbur?" she asked, threat clear in her voice as her eyes narrowed calmly at him. "He's not even related to us! Whatever, it doesn't matter, what matters is that I was _right_!"

"Right about what, man? From what I've heard, everything you've done so far has been plain shitty!" Adam finally spoke up again, raising his voice as the other despite the scratchy feeling in his throat. "Wait till you hear about the TnT.." Philza mumbled next to them all. "The fucking _what_!? Look, man, I don't know what the fuck is going on, but what I do know is that I'm not letting these kids stay here another fucking day! Every member of the SMP- except for you, Niki, you've been wonderful- _IS BAT FUCKING SHIT_!"

The Captain nodded his head next to him. "Agreed. You guys can't stay here anymore, this isn't just a game. Lives are at stake, and god knows how much trauma you all have from these fucking wars and executions and stuff."

Just then, Ranboo warped in-- Adam almost forgot about him, honestly. "Where have you been, Ranboo?" Niki asked in concern, standing up and walking over to the much taller boy and grabbing his hands carefully. Ranboo avoided eye contact, as usual. "Sorry, sis.. I ran into this creeper dude, I think his name is Sam? We had pie for a bit and I learned some stuff I think is gonna be useful."

Everyone's attention went on Ranboo, and he immediately shied away, but still spoke up.

"First of all, Tubbo wasn't the only spy."


End file.
